Punchdrunk for Love
by Vanidades
Summary: Scotch, tequila & margaritas. Yuki&Shu.


_Note: Lame attempt at fanfic. I just wanted to write, haven't done it for a while now._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Gravitation characters._

* * *

Ugh… do you remember that night you got me drunk?

The way you got me to shut my mouth with a couple of drinks and how I couldn't stop blushing and you were easily amused by these things?

I wanted to talk. I wanted to say many things, yet everything that came out of my mouth at the moment were incoherent thoughts.

'Can you tell?'

I hear your cool and calmed voice break the trance I felt I had fallen into, my eyes traveled from my glass to your face, examining your God-like features. Traveling from your hair line to the end of your golden locks, to your amber eyes, to your nose, then to those perfect lips and falling into your jaw line.

My hand leaves my glass and a finger travels slowly your jaw line, feeling the smoothness of your skin as I see your smirk.

My tongue helps me moisture my dry lips as I slowly ask, 'Can I tell what?'

'That I pick my poison well.'

I smile, it's hard to concentrate in anything BUT you. I'm trying, I'm trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make me sound like a total idiot, but my libido is too high and your words are sending me to oblivion.

'You have shitty taste in drinks,' I say as you smile at me and take another sip of your scotch and look for a cigarette.

You open the small silver and white cigarette case I gave you as a present for this past Christmas, and take one of the cigarettes to your mouth, where you keep it in place between your teeth but not a strong grip on it. Then you take out your lighter, flicking it and putting your lips around the filter of the cigarette and a hand in front of the lighter to cover any gusts of winds that try to turn it off. You take a drag, inhale and then exhale softly and I'm still wondering about the wonders your lips can work not only with those cigarettes.

Your hand drops onto mine, and your fingertips slowly draw imaginary lines, it feels like pure bliss. I close my eyes, inhaling the mixed scent of cigarettes, alcohol and cologne. At this moment, I just wanted to crawl into your lap and hold on to you as you caressed my back and kissed my neck, but I couldn't due to the place we were at.

I open my eyes, you were still smiling and I swore I could read your thoughts.

I knew you were going to get me drunk beyond belief, but I didn't care. I knew you were going to find a way to fiercely take off those clothes that covered my body once we got to your apartment, but I didn't care. I knew you would take advantage of my drunk self, but I didn't care. I knew you were going to fuck me stupid like there was no tomorrow and until I couldn't scream your name out of pleasure anymore, but I didn't care. All I wanted was you.

You ordered another scotch and a margarita for you and a shot of tequila rose for me. I took it to the head and cringed.

'Hmph… Would you like anything else?'

'I don't drink,' I muttered.

I knew it was irrational to want to pretend to be something I wasn't - a sophisticated worldly class act - and I was embarrassed that I wasn't the sort of woman you were used to - older, prettier, taller, more brassy with expensive taste.

'Of course you don't,' you said as once again that smirk crossed your features.

I eyed your scotch and turned green, but then I eyed the margarita and the lemon-like look of the liquid caught my attention. 'Is that any good?'

You eyed me and shrugged, taking your pinky inside of the drink and soaking it wet.

'Did you clean your hands before doing that?'

You laughed and mockingly said, 'Yes Mommy, now open wide and let Daddy captivate your senses.'

I rolled my eyes and pouted, but deliberately took your pinky into my mouth. I sucked hard on it, my tongue making sure all the liquid was absorbed and tasted. The sour taste of tequila and lime present, a nice mix hitting my palate. I loved it.

'Order me one of those.' I said with a flirty yet childish tone in my voice.

You smirked once again and waved over at the waiter.

'Happy 21st birthday,' I said to myself.

'Don't go drinking too much, love. The night is still young.' You said cupping my chin on your hand and placing a soft kiss on my lips, which only got deeper in a matter of seconds.

'Hmm… I think I can manage.' I whispered against your mouth as we both smiled and resumed the kissing.

Tonight, I didn't only turn 21 one, but it was the first time I got punchdrunk for love.

* * *

_Note: Reviews are appreciated! =D_


End file.
